Johnny Lightning Ecto-1a Toy Line
Johnny Lightning Ecto-1a Toy Line includes many different re-paints of the Ecto-1a car from Ghostbusters II. Previously the line ran from 1996 through 2004, however it has returned as of fall 2017. Releases 1996-2004 *Fright'ning Lightning Series 1: Blue/Green (Released in 1996) *Fright'ning Lightning Series 2: Silver (Released in 1996) *Fright'ning Lightning Series 3: Yellow (Released in 1997) *Fright'ning Lightning Series 4: Gold (Released in 1997) *Collectors Edition: White (Released in 1997) *Special Halloween '97 Edition: Orange Wheels (Released in 1997) *Special Halloween '97 Edition: White Wheels (Released in 1997) *Ghostbusters Stay Puft Blue Background (White Car Re-Release) *Hollywood on Wheels Ghostbusters Building Background (White Car Re-Release in 2003) *Ghostbusters "Attack of Mr. Stay Puft!" (Release in 2003) *Johnny Lighting 10th Anniversary Edition (Released in 2004) 2017 Ongoing *Ghostbusters 2017 Series Hobby Exclusive "For Hire" (Released in September 2017, Hot topic Exclusive) **Ghostbusters 2017 Series Hobby Exclusive chase variant "White Lightning" (Released in September 2017, Hot topic Exclusive) *Ghostbusters "Vigo's Fortress of Slime" Diorama (Released in September 2017) *Ghostbusters MiJo Exclusive Chrome Version (Released in October 2017, M & J Toys Inc. Exclusive) *"Ghostbusters Headquarters" Diorama (Released in July 2018) Related Products *Collectors Edition Series - which featured a picture of the Ecto-1a on the front of the package (Released in 1997) **Elvira Macabre Mobile **Boothill Express **Haulin Hearse **Christine! **The Mysterion **Vampire Van *Surf Daddies Hearse V - uses the same mold as the Ecto-1a (Released in 2000) Gallery 1996-2004 Johnny Lighting Ecto1A BlueGreen1.jpg|Series 1: Blue/Green Johnny Lighting Ecto1A BlueGreen2.jpg|Series 1: Blue/Green Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Silver.jpg|Series 2: Silver Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Yellow1.jpg|Series 3: Yellow Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Yellow2.jpg|Series 3: Yellow Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Gold.jpg|Series 4: Gold Johnnny_Lighting_Ecto-1A_Correct_Colors.jpg|Collector's Edition Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Halloween Orange1.jpg|Halloween 1997: Orange Wheels Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Halloween Orange2.jpg|Halloween 1997: Orange Wheels JohnnyLightningHalloweenCarsCompare.png| Johnny_Lighting_Ecto1A_Blue_GB_Background.jpg|Stay Puft Blue Background Johnny Lighting Ecto1A HWonWheels1.jpg|Hollywood on Wheels Johnny Lighting Ecto1A HWonWheels2.jpg|Hollywood on Wheels Johnny Lighting Attack of Stay Puft1.jpg|Attack of Mr. Stay Puft! Ecto1aAttackOfMrStayPuftByJohnnyLightningSc02.png|Attack of Mr. Stay Puft! Johnny Lighting Attack of Stay Puft2.jpg|Attack of Mr. Stay Puft! Johnny Lighting Attack of Stay Puft4.jpg|Attack of Mr. Stay Puft! Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Anniversary Edition.jpg|JL 10th Anniversary Edition Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Anniversary Edition Coin1.jpg|JL 10th Anniversary Edition Johnny Lighting Ecto1A Anniversary Edition Coin2.jpg|JL 10th Anniversary Edition 2017 Ongoing PromoImageEcto1a2017SpecialEditionByJohnnyLightningSc06.png|Promo Photo for Ghostbusters 2017 Series Hobby Exclusive PromoImageEcto1a2017SpecialEditionByJohnnyLightningSc01.png| PromoImageEcto1a2017SpecialEditionByJohnnyLightningSc02.png| PromoImageEcto1a2017SpecialEditionByJohnnyLightningSc03.png| PromoImageEcto1a2017SpecialEditionByJohnnyLightningSc04.png| PromoImageEcto1a2017SpecialEditionByJohnnyLightningSc05.png| Ecto1a2017SpecialEditionForHireByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|Ghostbusters 2017 Series Hobby Exclusive Ecto1a2017SpecialEditionForHireByJohnnyLightningSc02.png| Ecto1a2017SpecialEditionCardBackByJohnnyLightningSc01.png| Ecto1a2017SpecialEditionWhiteLightningByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|Ghostbusters 2017 Series Hobby Exclusive chase variant "White Lightning" Ecto1a2017SpecialEditionWhiteLightningByJohnnyLightningSc02.png| PromoImageVigosFortressOfSlimeDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc01.jpg|Promo Photo for Ghostbusters "Vigo's Fortress of Slime" Diorama PromoImageVigosFortressOfSlimeDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc02.jpg| PromoImageVigosFortressOfSlimeDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc03.jpg| PromoImageEcto1a2017ChromeVersionByJohnnyLightningSc01.jpg|Promo Photo for Ghostbusters MiJo Exclusive Chrome Version PromoImagePreproductionArtEcto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc01.jpg|Pre version promo photo for Ghostbusters "Ghostbusters Headquarters" Diorama PromoImageEcto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc01.jpg|Promo Photo for Ghostbusters "Ghostbusters Headquarters" Diorama PromoImageEcto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc02.jpg| PromoImageEcto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc03.jpg| PromoImageEcto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc04.jpg| PromoImageEcto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc05.jpg| Ecto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|"Ghostbusters Headquarters" Diorama Ecto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc02.png| Ecto1a2018GBHeadquartersDioramaByJohnnyLightningSc03.png| Related Products ElviraMacabreMobileEcto1aCollectorsEditionByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|Elvira Macabre Mobile BoothillExpressEcto1aCollectorsEditionByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|Boothill Express HaulinHearseEcto1aCollectorsEditionByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|Haulin Hearse ChristineEcto1aCollectorsEditionByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|Christine! TheMysterionEcto1aCollectorsEditionByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|The Mysterion VampireVanEcto1aCollectorsEditionByJohnnyLightningSc01.png|Vampire Van Surf Daddies Hearse1.jpg|Surf Daddies Hearse Surf Daddies Hearse2.jpg|Surf Daddies Hearse Surf Daddies Hearse3.jpg|Surf Daddies Hearse Surf Daddies Hearse4.jpg|Surf Daddies Hearse Surf Daddies Hearse5.jpg|Surf Daddies Hearse Surf Daddies Hearse6.jpg|Surf Daddies Hearse Category:Merchandise Toy Lines Category:Round 2, LLC Category:GB Non-Wave Merchandise Category:GB 20th Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise